


Hail Mary

by Substandardwriting100



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flash is a Boomer, Flash is a human football, Fury is angry, Give Flash his legs back he wants to be a real boy now, One Bed fanfic law, Other, Venom and Mania are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substandardwriting100/pseuds/Substandardwriting100
Summary: Flash has to drag his goth Waifu out of a crime she didn’t commit while Venom tries to pull out the smooth moves on Mania. Also Fury is angery





	1. 1..A supposed relaxing day

Wheeling through his hall and with a little struggle he opened up his door to the apartment. 4 little black strands picked up the groceries on his lap and placed them on the counter, immediately getting to work placing them in their correct spots across the apartment. Seeing that Venom has reformed his legs he stood up and stretched. It was nice to walk around the apartment even if his legs weren’t his own. After enough nagging Venom had given in and created legs whenever he relaxed at home. Though it wasn’t entirely bad for Venom as he usually got a large glass of chocolate milk as a trade. He poured himself a mug sized glass then proceeded to plopp himself down on his old worn leather armchair.

Idly flicking through some channels Flash settled in to an odd documentary about how the pyramids of Egypt were built by aliens or something.

“Is this true? I thought only Humans inhabited the earth at this time?” Venom snaked a head around the corner to watch the TV. He swore if he just flicked on the TV he could cross the entire city before Venom noticed. Or at least until a commercial break anyway. He was more like a toddler than a 400 million year old symbiote.

“No no. Some people think if it wasn’t done by white people it was aliens” shaking his head at that note. 

“I must tell Mania about this. She would find it...intriguing.” Flash shot his symbiote an odd look. Venom and Mania sometimes acted like kindergarteners showing each other whatever they found interesting. Mania has been giving Venom odd trinkets she finds around the city and seeing that he didn’t have a room available for Venom, he decided to stuff them underneath the bed. Every once in a while he would stub his toe on some random item Mania had given him earlier. 

He would have to pick up the trash sometime. If Andi ever came into his place it would look like a hoarder had lived here instead of a vet. 

‘Not trash.Treasure’ Venom’s thoughts shot across their link. He forgot that his symbiote could read his thoughts. Still a weird feeling after all of this time.

Another thing about Symbiotes is that they amplify everything. Happiness, anger, you name they can do it but in a larger scale. Another of those things was hunger. Getting up from his rather warm armchair he peered into the fridge hoping to dine on something rather than tater tots...

“WHAT?” A booming voice shouted, causing Flash to duck. Natural habit unfortunately. A wave of concern and anger poured over his link which in turn caused Flash to be hit with these feelings as well. Taking a breath while pushing it down he peered around the corner Venom had shut off the TV and was playing with a trinket Mania has found a week ago.

“Venom...what’s wrong?” Flash asked the symbiote hesitatingly. 

“Nothing. Didn’t want to watch TV anymore…” He resumed playing with the toy flipping it over and inspecting it a little bit too hard just to be ‘playing’ with it.

“Oh. So if I turn on the TV there won’t be anything bad?” he questioned.

“No. It was just...uh...apples. I hate apples.” He confidently said. 

“Ah. Alright then I guess I’ll just flip it on then” snatching up the remote and flipping to the news channel, knowing that Venoms source of problems would most likely be on there. Catching up on the news his eyes boggled at the report coming in. 

Fire has erupted down the street and climbed up walls seemingly defying the laws of physics as it still burned as hot as it was an hour ago. From the overhead news helicopter he could see the fire racing out from a central point. It looked like a star, almost like a hellmark…

Taking initiative he swept up his phone and searched for Andi’s contact info. She had gotten him the phone as a gift, to ‘keep in touch more’ as she said it and he couldn’t think of a better time to use it. Just before he called her a text message got in his way. From Fury. A chill shivered up his spine as he looked at the text 

Fury: 22 street. At the coffee shop with burn marks up the walls. Now. 

He gulped and quickly replied. He didn’t even complain about using his wheelchair which he normally would. Because today shit went down


	2. 2-The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash goes into a meeting with Fury with low expectations

Flash rolled across the patio to the man that was staring him down. He was completely bald and his most noticeable feature besides his cold eyes was that one of them was covered by a black eyepatch. It was almost his trademark item but Flash wishes he could have been looking at anyone else. Especially with the telltale look he was giving him. 

“So. Mr Flash. I’ve seen that you’ve been busy lately.” He motioned towards the scorch marks trailing up the wall like a tendril “But the thing is, is that these reports say that a girl was the one that was shooting hellfire…care to explain?” Fury shot him an inquisitive glance over his coffee cup. 

“So..um…” Flash stammered. He fell silent when Fury cleared his throat expecting a furious chewing out but his dead silence was worse. Fury didn’t have updated information. Which he hated.

“There’s this girl. Andi. She has the mark-the uh hellmark. And she also has a symbiote. But-“ Flash was cut off prematurely.

“So you meet one pretty girl that won’t leave you and what do you do? You give her a hellmark and a symbiote?” Fury’s cold glance said everything he had on his mind. He was thanking whatever higher power that Fury had decided to be ‘nice’ to him today.

“NO SHE’S JUST A FRIEND!” Flash shouted flusteredly. Noticing the looks of passerby he lowered his voice. 

“So...the story shortened is that I was her gym teacher and she found out I had a symbiote. Then a few things happened and she ended up getting these things. But I swear on my life and my Symbiotes life that she wasn’t the one responsible.” Flash said firmly more than ready to stand up for her. He knew she was innocent and he would face Fury’s wrath all day if it meant Andi got away scot free. 

‘And Mania too’ Venom echoed in Flash’s mind. Flash started to nod but stopped himself seeing that nodding his head would seem kind of wacky 

“So. Where is she now?” 

“I was about to ask her but then I had to attend this meeting”

“Well. You can see my concern here not just for me but the general populace. What I want you to do is bring her in. We’re going to strip her of her symbiote for a while until we can figure out a cure for her hell mark. Then we can figure out the rest from there moving forward” Fury stood up, brushing a few crumbs off of his cloak and laid down a fair amount of cash. He started to leave when Flash moved his wheelchair in front of him 

“You can’t just do that! You can’t rip away a symbiote like that. It hurts them physically. You must know by know Symbiotes and hosts have a connection that runs deep. Taking it away means hat your ripping away the other half of them. On top of that she’s just a child. 19 years old and she has an alien symbiote and can summon demons for fucks sake! You need to realize that she’s scared and under pressure right now. She was accused for doing all of this. It’s very likely that people that she was close to has turned on her. Let me do it my way. I’ll get her back without a hair harmed on her head and she’ll come willingly too! Just give me a chance.” Flash pleaded with Fury. He was met with a cold unyielding stare. 

Fury had reached his limit but instead of yelling he let out a sigh, rubbed his head and lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“You know what a scared child can do? This.” He swept his hand up the building and down the street. He could still feel the heat from the hellfire rising from the pavement and brick it had risen from so shortly ago 

“Your a soldier Flash. You were brought onto the team for a reason. To follow orders. But I’ll give you my doubt. Get her back to us with her cooperation and we can figure out the terms then.” Fury sidestepped Flash and fluidly left the building. With a small sigh he opened his phone and scrolled for Andi’s contact number. Fury was a tough man to convince. 

“What a asshole” Venom remarked. 

Flash couldn’t help but smirk at his companions comment “Yeah...your telling me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter two. 3’s along the way. Gib feedback


	3. 3-The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash finally links up with Andi. Also Venom and Mania have a little chat

Flash whipped out his phone and went into his contacts. Since he only had two and one of them had just left the restaurant he shot Andi a text. 

Flash: Hey where are you?  
He slipped his phone in his pocket not expecting a response but to his surprise he felt it buzz in his pocket moments later. 

Andi: Who are you and how did you get this number? 

Flash: it’s me Flash. I’m concerned and we need to talk now. 

Andi: Tell me a fact that only Flash would know. Just so I know it’s you. I had to wipe my phone so I’m unsure right now. 

Racking his brain for something like a useless fact about her, his symbiote gave him an answer.

‘Tell her that there’s a hole in the ceiling that she likes to slip chocolate chips through for me’ Venom was quite proud of that one, beating out Flash to a fact about his mate. 

Flash: You stuff chocolate through a hole to feed Venom apparently. 

Andi: Ok now I know. Why don’t you text me on the phone I gave you? It’s a smartphone and you need to use it sometime. I know that number better than the one you have. 

Flash: This one is fine. I can text you and Fury also I can make calls. That’s all I need for a phone. 

Andi: It’s a fucking Nokia. At least use a iPhone or a Android.

Flash: This isn’t important. You are. We need to meet up right now. 

Andi: Fine. Meet me on 22nd and 36th as soon as possible. Inside the worn down apartments. 

Before he could slip his phone away Venom froze his arm. 

‘Tell Mania I love her’ He purred. It was almost like she was there nuzzling his neck. At least it wasn’t like last time where Flash ended up on a high rise rooftop after they watched the sun set and fell asleep together. That was a awkward explanation to Andi. 

Flash: Also Venom says he loves Mania

Andi: <3

A warm feeling spread across Flash’s chest and down his back. At least Venom was happy. Rolling out of the shop and down the street he made sure no one was around before he leaned back in his chair. 

Slowly the symbiote inside of him oozed out in pulses, first forming legs from the stumps his host had. Building up the pointed armour and thick muscle bands he spread across the chest, the black and white spider shining. Racing down his arms and covering them Flash tested his fingers, even if he knew he could move them fully and freely. Finally covering his face he let the symbiote have full reign for the first time today. With a sense of urgency a small thwip sound came from his wrists and he sprung into the air, the symbiote enjoying the rush as they plummeted back down to Earth again. Swinging along they knew that it wouldn’t be long before seeing the pair again…

————————————————————

Andi had her hands placed like a disapproving mother as Flash swung into the building performing a flip that a Olympian would be jealous of. Sticking the landing the symbiote unfolded from Flash’s face. 

“First off I didn’t do shit and I hope you know that. Second off you better be on my side for this” Andi said before Venom could even wave. Mania melted away until a stalk with a head floated from Andi as Venom did the same. They went off to the side to talk without interfering with their hosts conversation. 

“Hello love” Venom purred as he touched noses with Mania. To most others Venoms purr would be scary as it sounded alike to a motorcycle running but to Mania it was the sound of sweet love. 

“No gifts today. Me and Andi were in a huge fight today.” Mania said a little too fast, as if it was almost a secret. 

“What? Without me. That’s not fair. I made you promise that you wouldn’t.” Venom pouted slightly hurt by it. 

“But you and Flash do the same thing without us! That’s not fair. Besides he ran away from us. He wasn’t even a challenge.” Mania boasted with utmost confidence.

“It’s a job. That’s special. Who was he?” He inquired somewhat interested about the man Mania had bested 

“Well we don’t know. But I think he knew us? All I felt was an uncomfortable feeling from Andi then hellfire started to come our way! So I took over while she started to bring up a defence but they kept coming! But then it stopped. Andi was scared so she sent out this burst I had never seen before. It was amazing. But now we’re getting blamed for what that guy did. It’s totally unfair. All we know is that this guy also has a hell mark.” Mania informed him seeing if he had any clues to help solve this mystery 

“I’ll keep this in mind.” Just then they almost in sinc felt a wave of relief wash over them causing them to drope a little. Looking back Flash has embraced Andi in a hug and it seemed like she was misty eyed. Sneaking back over to Flash, he held onto her and whispered something in her ear. She weakly nodded and pulled away from him.

“O-ok. I’m good now. Just had a mental breakdown but needed one to think properly.” Flash rolled his eyes at her way of saying things. It was odd, just like her classmates. 

“Alright. Let’s suit up. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to sleep in an abandoned shithole.” Without a second thought or hesitation they were both molded by the black goo until it was just the symbiotes standing together 

“Hey Venom..” Mania sauntered closer and leaned on Venoms chest. She slowly looked up and cupped his chin in her hand 

“Yes darling?”

“Could you do something for me?” Mania purred

“Anything for you” Venom echoed in the same endearing tone

“Race you to the motel. Could you win for once? I’m sick of winning” With that she shoved him and leapt out of the window, the last thing Venom seeing was a gleeful smirk on her face

“..I love it when she does that. YOUR ON” He raced out of the building in hot pursuit of her. He would try but he knew that even if he did, she would still beat him anyday. But there was always fun in the chase. And who knows, maybe there was a reward for second place this time.


	4. 4-Getting a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a chill chapter. Flash and Andi get a room and goof around for a bit

Swinging into the motel lot he could see Mania on top of the roof doing a little victory dance. Rolling his eyes he made a quiet landing.

“Didn’t I say to try to make it a race?” Mania gloated. He was more than used to this by now with all the times she soared past him while heading out on a mission. 

“I’ve got some extra weight holding me down. Give me a break” Venom waved her off.

“Yeah you might want to cut down on the beers old man” She pokes his gut and Venom frowned. He wasn’t putting on that much weight. Was he?

“Anyway let’s see if we can find a room” Andi emerged from her mask as her symbiote melted away. With a little hop she was on the ground casually strolling towards the front entrance. Cursing himself out for forgetting to bring his wheelchair along Venom made some legs temporarily for him.

“Do they look natural?” Flash asked Andi before they walked in checking out his bottom half. Venom chose some Vans for this trip but he could have been fine with some work boots. He wondered to himself where Venom found a sense of fashion. 

“Well for a 40 year wearing Vans you're not half bad” she smirked as she went inside

“I’m not 40 I’m 25!” He called after her, but he knew she didn’t hear it. After figuring out his age by listening to his voicemails she had been adding a few years every time she mentioned his age. It got up to 45 before he put a stop to it.

“Welcome to Jerry’s Bed and Inn can I help you two?” The older Hispanic lady welcomed them

“Yes we would like a room please” Flash bumped Andi out of the way causing a little whine from her

‘Don’t bump her. That’s rude to Mania. She didn’t deserve it’ Venom shot through his mind. He could usually push him out if he wanted to but he would pout until he got chocolate. 

“There’s a room down the hall for you. It even had a mini fridge if you so choose to use it.” She handed off a little keycard with a smile.

‘THERES CHOCOLATE IN THE MINI FRIDGE.’ Venom yelled victoriously causing Flash to wince. Looking back down the card said their number would be 069. Peaking over his shoulder Andi swiped the card out of his hand and dashed down the hall waving the card teasingly above her head. 

When did she get all of this energy? “HEY! GIVE IT BACK” he called down the hall as he chased after her. He managed to catch up to her pretty quick, scooping her up like he would a baby. She yelped then gave Flash a mean glance. 

“Hey! I’m not a baby or your wife! Let me go!” Flash shook his head and stopped at the door. 

“69? Nice” Andi muttered while she swiped the card. He was sure it was one of those memes the kids talked about in class. Pushing open the door he got hit with the aroma of cigarettes and bleach causing him to wrinkle his nose.‘At least they cleaned the place’ he thought to himself. 

“The bed looks alright” Andi said while gazing over the bed. It didn’t look as bad as it smelt. 

“Alright. Let me down. I’m not a-“ she was cut off from Flash tossing her into the pillows.

“Excuse me” grabbing a pillow she whipped it at him barely missing his head.

“Hold on. There’s only one bed.” Flash groaned to himself. He got this place because it was cheap. Now he was gonna pay extra for a bed and the chocolate Venom will eat over the night. This was gonna cost him more than he thought. 

“No I don’t see why we do. You can just sleep on the floor” Andi suggested.

“Thanks. I would love to sleep on the floor” he let our sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the idea. 

“Well it saves a few bucks. Like I’m letting an old man sleep with me” she teased again.

“I’m not old! I’m 25 and your 19! I’m literally 6 years older than you” Flash sat in a chair across from the bed, crossing his arms then turning his head away not showing any attention to Andi. He was content that way before a pillow smacked him in the face. 

“Hey. Stop being such a baby” Andi mocked him from across the room.

“Oh? Are we having a pillow fight now?” He picked up two pillows like swords, ready to deflect any that came at him. 

Andi’s response was whipping another pillow at him which he batted out of the way with ease. Taking that as a yes he lunged forward more than content using them as clubs. She let out a little shriek as he buried her in pillows. Swinging them like his life depended on it Andi’s defence lasted her roughly three seconds before a whap to the face caused her to give up. He let out a little laugh as a muffled ‘hmph’ came from Andi. Taking that as a victory while letting off of his barrage he laid on the bed only to be sat on by Andi. 

“What are you doing!?” Confused by this Flash was about to question her more when he got a face full of pillow.

“Say sorry and that you won’t ever batter me again or else I will smother you” 

“No” he wouldn’t budge for a kid with a pillow trying to get an apology she didn’t deserve out of him. 

“Alright then” she placed the pillow back onto his face. A few seconds later he ‘apologized’ so he could breathe again

“There. Was it that hard?” She had a cheeky smile plastered across her face. 

“Alright. Now get off of me you lazy bum” he tried to push her off but surprisingly she didn’t budge 

“Why?” Your comfy and I’m tired” she wiggled around while she ‘yawned’ to try to sell her point but Flash saw through her playful disguise. 

“Come on now you baby” He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but her thighs was locked to his waist and wasn’t budging any time. She rested her head on his head, blinking overdramaticly up at him. 

“Because” he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her off “I want to grab supper. You want anything special?” 

“Well you could have just told me that.” She rushes off the bed practically tugging him out of the door “I haven’t had Chinese food in forever” she continued to pull him out of the building and towards the shady looking Chinese food 

“Well. I guess I know what we’re having for leftovers tomorrow” he sighed at the amount he would have to spend. Maybe after some food he could try to wrangle something more out of her. While they talked earlier he could barely get a sentence out of her before she couldn’t continue. He would really like to find something out tonight. After all he still had his mission to do...

_____________________________

“Uuugghhh” Andi groaned into the pillow. She had stuffed herself on Chow Mein, igniting Flash’s complaints until she tried to get up but couldn’t. He had to help her along while she held her stomach like a mother while she’s pregnant. 

“What did I tell you? Don’t eat too much we can have some later. But nooo Andi is all grown up and smart so she doesn’t have to listen to Flash” Flash mimicked her, making his hands talk in over exaggerated voices. 

“Your not my teacher anymore. You don’t have to boss me around anymore” Andi said to him muffled by the pillow. 

Flash scooted closer on the bed so he was just beside her. He laid a hand on her back tentatively to gauge her reaction. When she didn’t move he gently brushed it up and down, wanting to soothe her for the upcoming question. 

“So...if your feeling a little better...can you tell me what happened? Please?”


	5. 5-The truth. Or at least most of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi explains what happened during her attack.

Andi took a slow intake of breath and held it in for a moment. Then she let it go as she flipped over onto her back so she could see Flash. He withdrew his hand but her hand darted and grabbed it back, interlocking fingers with him. She gazed up at him with the equivalent of puppy dog eyes. 

“Do I have to?” She pleaded. He knew she didn’t want to do this but he made a deal with Fury. One of the last things he would want to do is double cross him and not uphold the deal. It would be so much worse if he did for her. 

“Yes. I’m sorry but we have to. It’s so that you can walk free. I know your innocent but other people may not.” Flash responded. He really didn’t want to push her like that but he knew he had to. 

Andi took a deep breath to calm herself. Just from where his hand was lying he could feel her heart rate soar. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea he absentmindedly thought to himself but Venom urged him to go on. This wasn’t just for her but also Mania. 

“Ok. So I was downtown going to grab a hot chocolate because Mania hasn’t had anything for the last day or so and I had some extra change. As I was walking some dude bumped into me. Not a big deal, people are assholes here and I don’t mind. But I was confused when he placed a hand on my shoulder. No one does that. So I turned around slowly preparing myself for some asshat trying to harass me but it was worse. So much worse” Andi started. He could tell this was painful for her. Something awful must be coming up. 

Venom eazed from his skin slowly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Ever so slowly Venom covered Flash’s hand. Starting to get curious Flash let Venom do what he was doing, every once in a while Venom surprised everyone by doing something sweet. He crawled down his hand in small tendrils until his hand met hers. Mania quickly followed suit and link hands with him tightening the bond between the two hosts. 

Taking another calming breath she continued “So I turned around ready to shove him off when I looked at his forehead. He had a Hellmark Flash. There’s another one out there and with my luck I ran into him. I started to panic and Mania took over quickly, she must have known my legs were about to give out. She stepped forward and swung at him with her talons but he just sidestepped it. It was just easy for him. He curled up his hand into a fist and hit me hard while his hand was lit with hellfire. Finally my adrenaline kicked it and I started to fight back. I conjured a fireball and whipped it at him but he blocked it like it was nothing. That’s when it got real bad. With just a few steps he grabbed my throat and hoisted me up into the air. He leaned it and whispered ‘nice to see you using your powers. Too bad I’m gonna have to take them away’ ..then...then” she slowed down almost feeling the hand grabbed her by the neck. He could still see faint outlines where his fingers grabbed her hours later. 

“Can you tell me what happened next? Or do you want to take a break” Flash quietly put out, careful of Andi’s mental state. 

“No. No..you need to know...then he touched my Hellmark. The only way I could describe it is that it felt like a superheated needle tracing around my head. But Mania got in the way. Her tendrils shot out around his hand and tried to pull it away even when they were being seared away. This angered him and he reached for her and started to pull her out. I could hear her screams of pain echoing across our bond and out loud. It felt like I was being torn in two. A heavy feeling started to rise from my chest and before I even knew what was happening I sent out this...wave of demonic energy. It sent him flying to who knows where. I’m pretty sure that’s where the star came from. I had no idea I could do that. Luckily for me Mania was already on the move, absorbing me then escaping. I had no idea what to do Flash. I was completely lost. I thought I was the only human with a Hellmark but now it’s different. Now everyone is against me and I’m all alone besides you Flash. Your the only one I can trust ” Andi went on. She looked exasperated from just telling the story 

“Thank you for sharing this Andi. I know this was difficult. I think we both need to sleep. It helps us clear our minds and I think you need to sleep too. You look like your about to pass out” Flash gazed over her. She had bags underneath her eyes and she had almost melted into the bed

“Fine. But your sleeping with me” Andi stretched, then proceeded to kick off her boots and other wear just to her high cut shirts and an undershirt. 

“What? No I can’t. I won’t actually” Flash stood his ground firmly 

“Actually you are. I know Venom says yes already and so does Mania. Your sleeping with me.” She patted beside her like she was trying to call an animal up 

“You know what? Fine. But don’t even try to argue with me. No spooning and I’ll make a pillow fort around me if I have to. Don’t test it” He warned her as he crawled over to his spot 

She flashed him a smirk as she opened her phone “Told you” He wondered what happened to the broken hearted girl just moments before. Did she just bury her bad feelings for him or did she truly get it off her chest. He would have to find out for tomorrow he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times sharing these so I may mess up a little with formation and whatnot. More chapters to come soon. Also gib feedback


End file.
